


Amor

by snapebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Insecure John, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno.





	1. 1.- una cosa difícil de encontrar

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen . Todos sus derechos a sus respectivos autores. 
> 
> Espero que les guste. Xx

Amor.

\- Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno.

1.-una cosa difícil de encontrar

Los gritos de su padre y los intentos en vano de su madre por calmarlo resonaban por toda la casa, llegando hacia la habitación donde se encontraban él y su hermana, tratando de protegerse.

Vio a su hermana, con el cabello recientemente cortado a la altura de los hombros (en clara rebeldía en contra de su padre, a ella le gustaba su cabello largo) y el pequeño pero visible hematoma que empezaba a tornarse más oscuro en su mejilla derecha. Él pudo recibir los otros, agradece, pero (se siente culpable) no cree que haya sido necesario.

Ella no trata de protegerlo a él, aún siendo la mayor, y siempre se mete en problemas sólo para enojar a sus padres.

(Tal vez debería dejar de protegerla. O tal vez debería tratar de entenderla. O simplemente debería...)

Escucharon un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal, y luego a su madre sollozar. Mira a su hermana, quien lo miraba a él. No escuchan más a su padre.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ella sonríe burlonamente.

-A veces las cosas son así, Johnny. No puedes cambiarlas.

John sabe eso, pero la contradice en algo: ella provoca que las cosas sean así. Sabe cómo es su padre, y aún así lo molesta. Él no aprueba a su padre, pero ¿qué puede hacer él? Tiene sólo once años.

No dice nada. Los sollozos de su madre aumentan con cada segundo, por lo que se dirige al armario en busca del botiquín de emergencias. Mira a su hermana una vez más, viendo su sonrisa burlona, sin importarle que la mujer que les dio la vida está allí fuera, posible y seguramente golpeada, sufriendo por culpa de un idiota. Niega con la cabeza y se dirige hacia la puerta, para sanar las heridas de su madre (físicas, sólo eso puede sanar él, lamentablemente).

Siente un dolor en su pecho, cuando ya estaba en la cama, a punto de dormirse; lo ignora. Como también ignora las lágrimas que tratan de escaparse de sus ojos. Él es fuerte, puede soportar este día. Un día más. Es fuerte.

(Lo será. En unos años más tarde, en la guerra. Va a ser más fuerte de lo que ya es.)

Su hermana estaba sentada en su propia cama, mirando hacia la oscuridad, con una botella entre las manos.

-Aquí no hay nada, Johnny, no hay nada. Si él estuviera aquí, las cosas serían diferentes.

(¿Él?)

Se duerme esa noche, con la pregunta en su cabeza.

¿Él?

La mirada de su hermano sobre él lo incomodaba, mas no le importaba. Su hermana no dejaba de cantar esa estúpida canción y sus padres no le decían nada.

Las lágrimas caían de forma libre, pensando en que tal vez él no se merecía tener un amigo. Él sabe que a veces es un mal niño, y por eso todos se enojan con él.

Mycroft tiene una pequeña batalla en su interior sobre acercarse o no a su hermano y consolarlo, pero al final se da cuenta de que no tiene que hacerlo.

Si tratara de ser cariñoso con él, creará algo que no está muy seguro de querer ver romperse en algún futuro, cuando Sherlock aparezca llorando porque simplemente, los demás no lo tratan bien.

No quiere ver a su pequeño hermano sufrir lo que él. El no ser aceptado por "pares", el no tener con quién hablar fuera de su familia. El no tener a nadie.

Los hermanos Holmes no pueden ser aceptados como otras personas, porque a nadie le gusta que expongan sus secretos a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera haber entablado una conversación de más de dos segundos.

Sherlock, se da cuenta Mycroft, es débil; no podrá soportar lo que él, el tener que ir solo por la vida, al darse cuenta que no hay otra forma.

Mycroft sabe que su pequeña hermana ha matado al amigo de Sherlock, pero no le dice nada a sus padres, para evitar el dolor. Sin embargo, mantiene tanto como puede a Sherlock alejado de ella. No quiere que siga sus ejemplos, aún siendo ella la menor.

Sherlock sólo empieza a apagarse, de un día para otro. No come como antes, no habla con Mycroft ni mucho menos con Eurus. Simplemente se aleja de sus hermanos y a duras penas convive con sus padres. Hay libros donde antes habían juegos y juguetes, una especie de pequeño laboratorio amateur donde había una espada de cartón y un sombrero pirata y, a cualquier momento del día, hay pequeñas explosiones (son cosas que pasan cuando se experimenta, ¿acaso son tontos? había dicho un día) que al principio alertaban a más de uno.

Mycroft sabe que su pequeño hermano con sed de aventuras y ganas de atraparlo para que sea su presa y sus pasteles sean su tesoro ya ha desaparecido, junto con su pequeño amigo y compañero de aventuras.

Sherlock está sufriendo, lo que vulgarmente muchos llaman, un corazón roto.

Y no hay nada que pueda hacer Mycroft que tenga un fin práctico.


	2. 2.- empieza contigo

2.- empieza contigo 

Cuando John conoció a Sherlock Holmes, supo automáticamente que nunca podría estar a su alcance.

Sherlock Holmes era, en su humilde y mundana opinión, un adonis griego quien, en otra época, hubiera sido considerado el dios de todo y todos por su gran inteligencia.

(John, en cambio, sólo era un soldado roto con cojera.)

John ya se había sentido atraído hacia otros hombres antes, pero nunca pensó que el sentirse atraído hacia Sherlock (de todas las personas, por favor) le hubiera lastimado tanto a su, lo que él creía, buen autoestima.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar sobre su vida, sólo podía pensar en que esa voz iba a estar en sus fantasías en lo que parecía ser los próximos meses (con suerte); y luego, sólo quiso estar más tiempo con él, ver de lo que era capaz y hasta dónde llegaba su inteligencia y su capacidad de deducción.

Aceptó el departamento ubicado en la calle Baker sin muchos miramientos, encontrando graciosa y encantadora a la señora Hudson, quien pudo ver, apreciaba mucho a Sherlock (a pesar de tener un ¿laboratorio? en su cocina). Aceptó también, que el que parecía ser un enemigo de Sherlock lo ¿secuestrara? y se hubiese metido en su vida personal, porque realmente creía que un tiempo cerca de Sherlock valdría eso y mucho más.

Aceptó ser el perrito faldero en el caso que Sherlock estaba investigando cuando se vieron por primera vez, y también aceptó el creer (iluso de su parte, se dio cuenta segundos después) que como él ya no tenía la cojera psicosomática, podría ser más que un simple compañero de piso de Sherlock y pudiera ayudar a Sherlock en sus casos (y estar con él todo el tiempo posible, vio su vida y lo peligrosa que era, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo).

Cuando llegaron al departamento al terminar el caso, Sherlock no le dirigió la palabra durante dos días, y John, aunque tenía en mente que Sherlock era así (se lo había advertido, de todos modos), se comenzó a sentir igual de inútil que como se sentía en su anterior piso.

(Debería volver, buscar otro compañero. Sherlock no necesita a un ex militar que grita a media noche por pesadillas al igual que un niño, no necesita a alguien ruidoso ni a alguien tan estúpido como él. Sherlock necesita a alguien que le llegue a los talones, como mínimo.)

No se metió mucho en su camino, y trató de no recordarle constantemente que tenía que comer y dormir, no quería ser molesto, no para él, de todos modos. Aunque su vena de médico preocupado por la salud de su compañero de piso estaba totalmente tensa ante sus malos hábitos.

Cuando Sherlock conoció a John, no pudo sentir otra cosa que inmensa satisfacción.

Él no necesitaba realmente un compañero de piso ni mucho menos, pero pensó que por unos días aunque sea podría tener uno y molestar a su hermano por medio de él, y tal vez sacarle un poco de dinero cuando éste le pagara a su compañero por espiarlo.

Sin embargo, realmente no creyó que al ver al ex-militar (con ropa que Sherlock estaba seguro ocultaba demasiado su más que bien formado cuerpo y que francamente le daban cinco o diez años más de edad), parado a dos metros de él con una mirada amable, curiosa y con la típica postura tensa de todos aquellos que vieron de frente los horrores de la guerra, se sentiría con una pequeña necesidad de quedarse a su lado.

Le costó menos de diez segundos leer su vida escrita como un libro abierto, mas supo inmediatamente que aún había más que su cuerpo no contaba y realmente, realmente, quería saberlo. Quería saberlo todo de este hombre llamado John Watson.

Cuando lo llevó al 221B realmente se sintió un poco torpe y avergonzado de ver el desastre del piso, y eso sólo aumentó cuando el hombre, John Watson, John, comentó sobre eso.

Él no quería que su nuevo compañero se alejara del piso (ni de él) sólo por el desastre en el que se encontraba.

Luego de su estúpido hermano lo haya secuestrado (no era necesario, el hombre John estuvo en la guerra, no le iba a asustar eso, esperaba) y John había vuelto al piso con sus mensajes se sintió un poco mejor, él no se iba a ir, no ese día, por lo menos.

El hombre, John, lo había sorprendido cuando le dijo que él se había negado a aceptar dinero espiándolo, aunque Sherlock estaba seguro que a él, John, le hubiese venido bien.

Lo sorprendió aún más, cuando en el taxi, luego de que Sherlock no hubiese podido cerrar su boca y le dijo todo lo que pudo sobre él, todo lo que leyó de él, en vez de mandarlo a la mierda o llamarlo fenómeno o hasta acosador, sólo lo haya mirado y luego dicho "asombroso".

¿Qué era asombro? ¿Lo que dijo, él, su capacidad de observar?

John no se detuvo ahí, tampoco. Sus comentarios (genial, eso fue fantástico, magnífico) cada vez que él resaltaba lo que claramente era obvio en la escena del crimen le provocaba un pequeño calor en el pecho que le era un poco difícil de ignorar.

Sherlock estaba tratando de luchar con esa parte de su mente que le decía que John no iba a durar demasiado en su vida.

Pero iba a aprovecharlo.


	3. 3.- es pura química

No lo entendía, realmente. 

Había invitado a una chica a cenar esa noche, y ella realmente era hermosa. Era hermosa, cálida, conversadora, divertida e inteligente. Cuando había hecho la propuesta, pensó que estaba haciendo bien, porque realmente quería salir con ella.

Pero ahora, en la cita, sólo la veía y escuchaba hablar de su vida y algún estúpido problema que tuvo hoy, sonriendo y asintiendo cada vez que creía conveniente. ¿Por qué, que alguien se lo explique, ahora mismo no era otra cosa que totalmente insufrible? 

Suspiró por enésima vez esa noche, sin importarle esta vez que ella lo escuchara, aunque realmente no fue así. Se preguntó brevemente si estaría más entretenido con Sherlock, aunque rápidamente se reprendió a sí mismo. Era obvio que iba a estar más entretenido con Sherlock.

Acababan de terminar un caso particularmente largo, y John no estaba más que feliz por tener una cita esa noche; claro está, el único problema es que no estaba con la persona con quien quería estar. Frunció el ceño. John no quería estar con Sherlock, realmente. Su cuerpo quería estar con él. 

Sí, si John pudiera manejar al cien por cien su cuerpo, él realmente no estaría pensando en que Sherlock probablemente esté dándose una ducha ahora, pasando sus manos enjabonadas por su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza mientras el agua chorreaba por su cuerpo...

John se removió un poco incómodo, mientras la chica, su cita, cambió el tema a uno sobre un trabajo que tuvo anteriormente. ¿Se supone que debería importarme eso? Tengo a un maldito adonis en mi departamento y aquí estoy, poniéndome duro con la imagen de él debajo mío, y no la tuya.

John estaba seriamente preguntándose por qué a él la química de su cuerpo siempre está en su contra. John no es gay. A John no le atraen los hombres como para excitarse por otro hombre. Es sólo que su cuerpo no asume la verdad.

Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo ajustado sus pantalones. La noche está siendo demasiado larga.

SHJW

No entiende realmente lo que le sucede últimamente. 

La primera vez que tuvo sus síntomas, había fruncido el ceño y pensó que tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, por lo que sólo desechó los datos y los cambió por algunos otros más interesantes (su té es amargo; las pesadillas siempre empezaban a las dos y cuarenta y tres de la madrugada; su tensión empezaba a disminuir lentamente, su cuerpo militarizado parecía calmarse, aunque siempre estaba alerta).

La segunda vez, decidió que tal vez su sistema inmunológico estaba combatiendo con algún tipo de virus o bacteria excepcionalmente fuerte, pero éstos síntomas eran extraños, no los había sentido antes. Una sensación extraña en el estómago, debilidad en las rodillas y un aumento en su pulso cardíaco que (si fuera otra persona, una persona normal, una promedio) hubiese creído que era un infarto (pero ése síntoma ya lo había experimentado antes cuando corría detrás de un criminal, cuando se inyectaba, cuando lo conoció, cuando corría detrás de un criminal con él).

Empezó a estudiarlo levemente, cuando su cerebro comenzaba a aburrirse y él no le dejaba ni fumar ni drogarse ("tienes que estar sano, Sherlock, y fumando y drogándote no vas a conseguir estarlo"), reunía información, y cuando creía que estaba llegando a algún lado todo se desvanecía por completo.

¿Qué demonios?

Entonces empezaron los experimentos. Un roce de manos cuando le pasaba la taza de té (sin azúcar, a veces con un poco de leche, otras no), un roce de brazos cuando fingía interesarse por cómo escribía su blog (claro que fingía, la manera de escribir de él siempre era desde el lado sentimental, él siempre era sentimental, demasiado para un soldado).

(El soldado que disparó, que hirió, que mató; el médico que sanó; el acompañante que lo alaba cuando resalta lo obvio; el ex militar que tiene pesadillas con la guerra, con la muerte, con amigos caídos en batalla; el ex militar, el doctor, el acompañante, todo él es una contradicción. Hiere y sana, es increíble y hace sentir a otros increíbles, es duro como una roca pero deja a la luz todos sus sentimientos, los sentimientos de él y de todo aquél que lo rodea. Él es increíble.)

Entonces cuando sacó algunas pocas conclusiones, empezó con otras cosas. Se paseaba desnudo por el departamento, le daba pequeñas sonrisas, rompía por completo el espacio personal de ambos. 

(Una vez deseó ir más allá, todo por la ciencia claro está, y besarle.)

No llegó a una conclusión correcta, pero si llegó (obviamente) a la más visible: él es quien está enfermándolo. John, su compañero, lo enferma cada vez que está cerca. 

Su corazón bombea demasiado rápido, a veces cree no sentir las piernas, y se distrae con facilidad (el azul de sus ojos parece un océano, aunque a veces parecen el cielo, otras veces -luego de una pesadilla, normalmente- son grises con matices celestes). 

Lo guardó en la nueva habitación de su palacio mental, exclusiva para John H. (tendrá que averiguar esa H) Watson, mientras veía a su compañero teclear, creando una historia sentimental de su nuevo caso. 

Fingió no darse cuenta que su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron.


End file.
